Towards Tomorrow
by becas2302
Summary: Katy Krysler is a girl who wants to start a new phase in her life with her friends. But, after years of absence, her love returns. Will she let her mind take over, or will her heart win this fight? Sorry for the terrible summary...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there!_

 _Before we get started, I'd like to inform that this is kind of an AU… It happens after the events of Eternal Summer but they are still in the school._

 _Please don't kill me because of the grammar errors...I'm not fluent in English but I really do try!_

 _Well, enjoy the story!_

 **TOWARD TOMORROW**

I stand there hugging him tightly. Why can't he stay just a little longer?

"Katy... I'll be alright..." He said.

"I know, I know... *sniff*"

"Hey, don't cry." He stepped back and wiped away one tear that was sliding along my cheek. "We'll keep on contact, right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"See? No problem!"

"We _ask that the passengers of the flight 381, bound for Sydney, Australia, go to the respective boarding gates."_

'The time has come...' In the last moment, we hugged each other again and I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens... Remember that, ok?"

" ... I love you too, no matter how long we stay apart..." "

Then, we finally parted from each other and he was gone. I stayed on the airport until I lost sight of his plane.

"Bye, Rin"

(...)

That was six years ago. I saw him go to another country and never return from there.

 _I'm Katy Krysler, 17 years old. I'm on the third year and just transferred to Iwatobi High school. Today is my first day, but I can't really say that I don't know anyone._

As I got out of my house, I take a deep breath. The sun is shining up in the sky, the birds are singing, everything is just perfect. I start to make my way to the stone stairs where I find my two neighbors and friends already waiting for me.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi" The two of them said in unison

"Ready for the first day?" The taller one, Makoto, asked me. _Makoto Tachibana, a really kind guy who puts the other's needs always in front of his. He is studying very hard to go to a university in Tokyo. He is very attracted to cats, but he is very fearful when something involves terror._

"I think so. I'm in the same class as you two, right?"

"Yeah" The raven haired boy answered. _This one, Haruka (or like everyone calls him, Haru) is my best-friend. He isn't really a talkative one, but can always cheer me up when I'm sad. Like me, he lives alone because his parents are always on a trip due to their work. He wants to be a professional swimmer, but he draws very well, too._

We chat for a while and, without realizing it, we were in front of the school. Once inside, we heard a loud shout.

"MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN! KATY-CHAN!"

Heading toward us, was a little blonde guy dragging another one along. When they reached us, the shorter one dropped the other guy and gave me a big hug. I mean, a REALLY big hug.

"Can't-BREATH"

"Oh. Sorry Katy-chan!" Then, he released me and gave a huge smile.

"No problem. Good morning, Nagisa." _Nagisa Hazuki is another one of my friends. He is on the second year and attends the same school as us. He's always positive. The only time that I saw him sad was when he ran away from home. He is super cute, but sometimes he can be annoying and very persuasive._

Not a second after, he is already hugging Haru and Makoto.

"Good morning, Katy-senpai"

"I've already told you a million times to stop calling me -senpai, Rei" _The other male that arrived with Nagisa was Rei. I met him just recently but we sympathized immediately. He is super smart, but he's also a perfectionist. He is really good friend, especially with Nagisa._

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Katy."

"No need to apologies"

"And stop calling me -chan." I heard Haru scold Nagisa.

"Okay, Haru-chan!"

At this, Haru simply growled while we all laughed. _This was the environment that I loved so much. No worries, no sadness... The 5 of us enjoying the time that we got._

"Guyyys!" Another shout was heard. This time, it was a girl.

"Hi Kou!" Makoto, gentleman as ever, greeted the young lady.

"Hi Katy! First day at school, huh?"

"Hi Kou. Yeah, it is." _Kou Matsuoka (her true name is Gou, but she prefers Kou), is a fantastic girl. She is smart, beautiful, sometimes is a little bossy and responsible. She has everything that a boy would want in a girlfriend, or bride. All except her stupidly big obsession with muscles. I guess that that's her weakness._

"Nice! You know what? I'll show you around! This school has very much things to discover!"

"Hermm, yeaahh, I suppose..." I could tell that she was excited, but I didn't want to go around with her. Don't understand me wrong, I do love her, but I'd like to spend my first day with my Best-Friend.

"Cut it off, Kou." Haru interrupted. "She is in our class, so we'll show her around"

'Thank goodness! Haru came on my rescue!' I was mentally doing the victory dance.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Speaking of which, classes start now. Let's go, Katy." Haru pulled my hand and took me with him to the class.

We enter the classroom and I head to my seat, which is next to Makoto's.

"Good morning, class. Today, we are introducing a new student. Katy, please get up." At the sound of my name, I felt a shiver going down my spine. I immediately get up.

"H-Hi... My name is Katy Krysler and I'm 17 years old. I just transferred from an arts school but I am natural from here. I hope that we all get along!" At the end of my little speech, I bowed my head. 'God, I'm so nervous! I hate having the whole class looking at me...'

"Thank you for your introduction, Katy. I am Miss Amakata and I am your teacher."

After that, the class went on normally. A couple of hours later and was lunch time.

"Haru, Katy, shall we go?"

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the roof" Haru mumbled.

"The others are already waiting for us there" The taller male explained to me.

Once outside of the classroom, we headed to a door and, behind it, there was a block of stairs. When we reached the top, the sun blinded me. After a few seconds, I can see again and I'm breathless. From the roof top, we can see the whole campus.

"Wow..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Rei sigh behind me.

"Yes. Hey, are that cherry blossoms down there?"

"Yup! And when we swim, the petals start falling and, and, and..." Nagisa was trying to find the right words to describe that.

 _The true is that cherry blossoms mean a lot to me... They remind me of Him... His smile always increased when he saw one. Once, he climbed one of them just to go get me the best-looking flower. I told him that that was not necessary, but he didn't listen and fell. Fell, but still with that smile on his face and gave me the bloom._

"Well!" I abruptly turned around, trying not to focus on those thoughts "Let's start eating, because I'm starving!"

"Yeah! Katy-chan understands meee~" Nagisa was already sitting and checking over his bento.

We all started eating. Everyone was chatting with each other when suddenly Makoto came with the topic that I didn't want to talk.

"So, Katy, are you going to enter the Swim Club?"

"...I don't think so."

"Heh?! Why Katy-chan? We want you to swim with us! And we need new members!"

"I-I..."

"Why are you afraid of the water?" Haru asked in is monotone voice.

"Wha- I didn't say that!"

"Seems like it. When you come with us to swim, you usually have a sad expression. I do notice"

"..."

"Take it easy, Haru. She probably has a reason." Makoto said "But if she doesn't wish us to know, we won't force her to tell."

"Wait, what if you go watch our joint practice?" This time, was Rei talking. "At first, I didn't want to join either, but due to Nagisa-kun and the practice that I watched, I ended up joining them."

"Joint practice? With who?" I asked.

"Samezuka Academy. It is where my brother studies! You should meet him!" Gou started talking too, but at a certain point, I think that she was completely focused on her brother's muscles, whoever he is.

"So, Katy, will you watch us tomorrow after school?" Makoto asked, but I could tell that everyone was asking the same inside.

'This guys... Tsk...' I finally gave in.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, a little bit of water can't hurt, right?"

"YEEEYYYY! Katy-chan will watch us an then she'll definitively join our Swim Club~"

"Just so you know the water won't hurt you, if you don't hurt her" Again, the blue eyed boy stated.

'The water won't hurt me, right? It never did before, so why now?'

(...)

The next day, we all gathered together at the end of the classes. We all went to the train station and, sometime later, we were in front of a big academy.

"So this is the Samezuka Academy!" I exclaimed.

Our group entered in the installations. When we got there, I swear that I saw sparkles around Kou. Then, someone shouted.

"Oii, Gou-san! Here!" Who was calling us was a redhead guy, with golden eyes.

"Hi, Momo-kun." Was all that Kou said before she walks up to him.

"Stay here while we change into our swimsuits, ok?" Haru rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be right here"

I looked around and found Kou heading toward me with the same guy from before and another one.

"Katy, I want you to know Momo and Nitori" She said.

"Hi, I'm Katy."

"Wait, you're... Cute!" The said Momo said.

"Hm, what?"

"Hey, Momo…" Kou looked angry. 'Maybe she… no way!'

"Haha… But you're the cutest, Gou-san!" Momo started blushing, what made Kou blush too. "Um, by the way, I'm Momotarou but you can call Momo!"

"Pleasure! And you must be Nitori, right?" I turned to the other boy. He had silver hair.

"Yup! I've heard a lot of you from Kou. I hope that we get to be good friends!" He said. I could tell that he was a little nervous.

"Hey, no need to be so formal around me." I laughed to ease the moment, which seemed that resulted. "Hm, so... Kou, is anyone of them your brother?"

"Hm? No! My brother isn't here today. He had to do something _special_ for him. I don't really know what it is."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet him another time"

"You can count on it. Oh, look! The guys returned!" she clapped her hands together.

I turned around and saw them all in their swimsuits.

'Wow... I keep on thinking that they look fabulous when they go swimming!'

"Kou, who is the captain?" I asked the girl while the group approached the pool.

"It's my brother, but since he isn't here today, Nitori is taking the responsibility."

"Oh. So, does your brother usually lacks is training?"

" Nope. It is just when the dates are really important to him."

"I see."

"Ok, let's do a relay, guys! Samezuka vs. Iwatobi. Please go to your marks!" Nitori demanded.

"Look, look! They will start the relay!" Kou gripped my elbow tightly and pulled me with her to get a closer look to the scene.

Makoto was already in the water, and in the other lane was Momo. Some student (that I don't know) made the signal from the start of the race. The first stroke was backstroke.

Both Makoto and Momo were fast, but Makoto's stroke was stronger and he ended up touching the wall first. It was when Nagisa jumped from the block, followed by Nitori. They were doing breaststroke.

'Geez, this is giving me a bunch of nerves!' "Go Nagisaa!"

That was when they touched the wall again, Nagisa a little bit before than the other swimmer. It was time to Rei to shine, using is butterfly. His form was beautifull to see but the swimmer that was competing with him managed to get closer to him. The two of them reached their goal at the same time and Haru immediately dived in.

 _There was something in him that I think I saw before... That look in his eyes, his form when swimming... It made return back a couple of years to a relay that I watched. It was the relay that He won. He and his friends had so much fun in it. And then He introduced me to them and asked me to take them a picture. I can't quite remember their faces or names, but Haru made me remember that times where we had a lot of fun._

When I heard a loud shout next to me, I wake up from my thoughts. Haru left the other swimmer far behind and came first to the finish line.

"Well done, Haru!" I said when I reach them.

"It was nothing."

"Now it's your turn, Katy-chan!" Nagisa gave me a wet hug.

"Huh?"

"You brought your swimsuit, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's not-"

"Then go change yourself!" With that, he pushed me to the door and barely locked me in the changing rooms.

'Really, Nagisa!' I growled and started changing (against my will).

When I came out, I heard a whistle. 'Hey, now...' I hid my face with my hair.

Then someone came to me and pulled my hair away. Then I looked up I saw Haru.

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to."

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment. He searched for my answer and I searched for calm in it. I took a deep breath.

"No, I have to."

I went to the starting block

"On your marks!"

My hands are trembling. 'Relax!'

"Go!"

I gulped and jumped. Once I dove into the water, it came all to me.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was swimming the faster I could. We were doing a race to see who was the fastest, both of us swimming free._

 _When we turned, he gave an extra boost and ended up finishing first. We got out of the water, still panting._

" _Yes! I won again!" He screamed in happiness._

" _No fair! You end up always in front of me!"_

" _What can I say? I just have the gift!"_

" _The gift of what? The gift of the modesty?" I asked sarcastically._

" _No," He started, and pulled me to him "The gift of being perfect to you"_

" _Oh, stop that!" I pulled away laughing._

" _But it's true, isn't it?"_

" _... I guess."_

" _Ooooh~ Katy, do you know that you are super cute?"_

" _Yes, but only for you!" I said, joking "And do you know that I love you?"_

" _Of course, silly. Like I love you!"_

" _Then," I pushed him away with a smirk "You don't mind racing me again, do you?"_

" _WHAT? Do you have any idea of how many times did we raced today?" He exclaimed._

" _Umm, Nope! But this time I'll definitively beat you! Unless you're too afraid of losing for a girl..." I teased him._

" _Fear?! HAHAHA! Oh no, you won't! Let's go!" And he jumped to the block._

' _Gosh, he is so easy to tease' I laughed to myself, while joining him._

" _Ready, GO!"_

 _ **End of the flashback**_

 _I really did love swimming... I can't forget what happened at those old times, but it's time to move forward and go to the Swim Club. It's where I belong... Time to a change of scenery_

That memory gave me enough strength to go faster and faster and finish the lap before I knew it.

"*pant* *pant* I did it *pant*"

"That was amazing, Katy-chan!" I heard a bubbly voice from above me.

"Thanks Nagisa"

Makoto helped me out o the pool and asked me:

"How did you swim like that?"

"...I used to love swimming some years ago. I was really fast on the water, so I guess I never forgot how to do it."

"You looked like one friend of us. The attitude, the style! You should really meet him!" Nagisa said.

"Are you talking about onii-chan?" Kou intervened.

"Yeah, they really look alike" Haru answered, with a curious look on his face directed to me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Was his response.

"Well, guys. The training is over! Go change yourselves and then make your way out of the pool section!" Nitori said to the Samezuka' guys.

"I guess we'll change too." Rei said, already making his way to the changing rooms.

"Katy, go change. We will be waiting for you out there" Haru turned his gaze once again into my eyes and then he followed the others.

Like they said, I took a shower and changed to my normal clothes. That was time enough to think about everything.

"Guys, I'm here!" I called them.

"Hey"

"Well, what do you think?" Makoto inquired me.

"I've made a decision" I stopped talking to give them the suspense, what worked well.

"Tell us, Katy-chan!" Nagisa blurted out.

"I'm going to enter the Swim Club."

"*gasp* Really?" Nagisa gave another of his deadly hugs. "You da best!"

"That's really good, Katy!" Makoto's face lightened up. Even Haru gave one of his rare smiles

"Na-gi-sa! STOP! SOME-ONE HELP-ME!"I tried to talk.

"Leave it to me, Katy." Rei spoke "Nagisa-kun, let go of her!"

"Hai, hai." And Nagisa finally let go of me.

"Uff!"

"So, when will you start?" Both Nagisa and Rei asked.

"As soon as possible."

We started to make our way back to the train station when I stopped. All of them looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. But I was serious.

"I just have one condition. You'll have to help me practice my freestyle... and butterfly."

(...)

This is the end of the first chapter!

Once again, I'm sorry for my lack on grammar and all...

Hope you guys liked it! If you did, please review, so that I can continue with this idea!

See ya! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I woke up in the morning, ready for a new day. Then I got up and saw next to my school uniform, my new swimsuit. 'That's right! Today it's my first day at the swim club!' I thought. Once I got dressed, I went downstairs and ate breakfast as fast as I could. The sunlight entered from my window and I saw Haru heading toward my house. 'Damn it, I'm not ready yet!'

*Ding-Dong*

"Coming!" I dashed out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Morning, Haru! I'm just finishing preparing myself. Go ahead and sit on the couch, please!"

"K" He didn't bother taking off his shoes and went straight to the couch. Then, he turned on the TV and zapping on it.

"Haru, why did you come so early?" I asked, as I put my stuff in my backpack. "I mean, Makoto is always the one dragging you out of your bathtub every morning and today you're the one who came to rush me."

"... Today you'll enter the swim club." The male answered, without taking the eyes off the TV.

"Oh. Ok! I'm ready! Let's go!" I grabbed my backpack and Haru turned off the TV. Both of us got out of my house and saw Makoto leaving his house as well.

"Huh? Haru? Are you already out of the bathtub?!" Makoto ran to us "What happened?!"

"Nothing. Just feel like going pick up Katy earlier."

"Heh?" The green eyed male was confused.

"Ok, ok… let's skip this and go to the school. I don't wanna be late!" I hurried them.

When we got to school, we still had plenty time to join the others before the start of the classes.

(...)

At the end of the last class, I was a little nervous. 'I haven't swum butterfly in a while... It'll be good to do that after so long. And on top of that, I'll be with my friends!'

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Okay, students. Don't forget your homework! I'll see you tomorrow!" Miss Amakata let us go out and Haru, Makoto and I were on our way to the pool. When we arrived, Rei, Nagisa and Kou were already there.

"Katy-chan!~ Are you ready for the first lesson?" The blond one asked, jumping for joy.

"More than ready, Nagisa!" I laughed.

"Then go change yourself! Go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way!"

I went to the changing rooms and put on my swimsuit. It was black and had dark pink (almost red) stripes. Then I grabbed my goggles and cap and left to the pool.

"Here I am!"

"Good. Now, let's see what you can do." Makoto said.

Then, Haru approached me and whispered in my ear:

"You look good. Now show us your best."

"Thanks Haru."

We all (except Kou) entered the pool, which water was SUPER cold. Then, Makoto asked me to do free to the other end of the pool. I made it the best I could. Still, I think that there was something missing.

"Well done, Katy. Haru, any comment that you want to add?" Makoto said.

"Feel the water. It will be your best ally." Haru murmured before diving and starting to swim freely.

"Same Haru as always, I guess..." I sweat dropped.

"Katy," Rei called out to me "didn't you mentioned that you wanted to improve your butterfly?"

"That's right."

"Then, I'll be your tutor on it." He stated, with determination in his eyes.

"Okay."

"Shall we get started? I'd like you to try to make one lap in this style, please."

"Alright."

I went up the block and positioned myself. Then, I dove and tried to swim butterfly. 'Crap, this is harder than I expected it would be...' I thought. However, I ended up the lap not very slowly.

"Yes, you need to improve some aspects, but that aside, it was really good! Do you swim butterfly often?" Rei questioned.

"A long time ago. But that's not time for thinking of the past! Let's focus on the future!"

"Good point, Katy-chan! But I want Rei-chan to teach me butterfly, too!" Nagisa came out of nowhere and hugged Rei.

"Not today Nagisa. Today we will practice our strokes, because it's our first day, right?" Makoto kindly declined Nagisa's favor.

"Oooh... Alright! Katy-chan! Look at my breastroke! I'm the best at it!"

"Hahaha... Show me!"

The time passed really quickly and, before we knew, it was already time to go home.

"Bye-Bye, Katy-chan, Haru-chan, Mako-chan!" Nagisa screamed from the train station, still hugging Rei.

"Bye!"

"Did you like the training?" Makoto asked while we headed to my house, where we were having dinner.

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun!"

"Then, we have a request for you."

"What is it?"

"We want you to be in one competition that will happen soon. It is kind of prep to the regionals. It would be a nice opportunity for you, as well to us."

"..."

"Both our school as Samezuka will enter, but because it is an all boys' school, you won't compete against them."

"No pressure, though" Haru said. 'A competition, huh?'

"I'd like to go. I think that it will be very cool, I mean, race against other girls and maybe meet guys from Samezuka. Yeah! Let's do this!" I grabbed Haru's hand and pulled it to the air.

"Thankfully... For moments I thought that you would say no." Makoto confessed.

"C'mon, Makoto. Now I am part of this club too, am I not? Why would I turn you down?" And we kept on our way.

When we arrived, Haru seized the kitchen and started making mackerel, again.

"Haru, what if you do mackerel just for you, while I do steak for me and Makoto?"

"Do whatever you want" He shrugged.

We all talked and laughed until it was time for them to leave.

"Bye, Haru, Makoto! I had a lot of fun today! See you tomorrow!" I waved at them and they went to their houses. After closing my door, I went upstairs and dressed my pajamas. Then, I took a red trunk from under my bed. I grabbed the key that was attached to my necklace and unlocked the box. I took one of the pictures that was inside and looked at it for a moment.

"I've moved on. I swim again and I'm not afraid anymore. Haru and the group are there too to help me when something goes wrong." Then I chuckled. "I bet that you would be proud of me... Good night, Rin." I embraced the picture and then pulled it back and locked again the trunk.

(...)

Time passed by, and the day before the big competition arrived. Thanks to the training, I was a lot better at free, as well at butterfly.

Our group decided to go dinning to celebrate. On the way to there, we found some known faces.

"Gou-san!" Momo called out to Kou.

"Hi, Momo-kun!" We followed her, who was already running up to him.

"Hi." Nitori greeted.

"Hey." Makoto, Haru, Rei and I said.

"Hello! What are you two doing here?" Nagisa asked.

"We're going to have dinner here. What about you?" Nitori answered, once Momo was flirting with Kou.

"Same." Then, I noticed someone coming towards us.

"Oh, yeah. Katy, this is Sousuke. Sousuke, this is Katy." Makoto made the introduction.

"What?! Sousuke?!" My eyes widened so as his.

"Katy, is that you?!"

"No! It's Santa! Of course that this is me! Haha long time no see Sousuke."

"Yeah. It's a really long time." We hugged each other.

"Hmmm, sorry to intrude... But, do you know each other?" Rei politely asked.

"Yup. When I was in Tokyo, we were in the same class."

 _Three years after Rin went to Australia, I went to a school in Tokyo thanks to my grades. That was no regular school. The students had the same class but after the lunch, who choose arts went to a divisor of it, and who choose the others options, went to other._

 _I knew no one there, until I was paired with a very tall boy, with raven hair and teal eyes. His name was Sousuke. He became my second best friend. We spent the whole days together, with the exception of the afternoon classes and the weekends, where I always went to Iwatobi. That way, I could keep in touch with my friends of there and with Sousuke._

 _Two years later, he had to move to Iwatobi. I never felt so alone in my entire life, so, when the school year ended, I transferred definitively to Iwatobi. Even being apart, Sousuke and I kept on contact, like sometimes text each other when we were sad or happy and telling news._

"Oh"

"Humph" Haru turned is gaze away, so as Sousuke. 'What's on their mind?'

"OH, what if we eat together?" Momo suggested.

"I don't see why not" Makoto agreed.

We made our way to the restaurant, where we had to wait sometime because we were 9.

"So, you've finally decided to swim again?" Sousuke asked me.

"Yes. It was already time to try it"

"Good. I've always wanted to see you doing it!"

"It is nothing of special… and your shoulder? How is it?"

"I'm making therapy, so it's slowly getting better."

"Katy, Sousuke, what do you want to order?" Makoto gave us the menu.

"I want grilled mackerel." Haru, who was on my right, declared.

"Haru, there's no mackerel here" I explained to him and pointed to the paper that he had in hand. "Why don't you go for meat today?"

"…Fine…"

All of us chatted non-stop until the deserts arrived. I looked over Haru's shoulder to see what he ordered. It was a dark brown ice-cream.

"Which flavor is it?"

"Chocolate." Haru put a little bit of the ice-cream on the spoon. "Open up."

I opened my mouth and he slid the spoon inside my mouth.

"Mmh! It's delicious! Want to try mine? It's After Eight*."

"Aaaaah" Haru opened his mouth to and I giggled to his behave. 'He can be really cute.' I made the same thing that he had done to me.

"Sweet." He commented

"Look, Rei-chan!" Nagisa gripped Rei's arm, which was next to him. "Let's feed each other as well!"

"N-Nagisa..." I felt my cheeks getting hotter. _It was normal for us to feed each other. We meet when he and Makoto changed to my school. It was sometime after Rin left. We spent our adolescence together and became accustomed to this type of acts._

"Whatever." Haru shrugged and kept on eating his desert.

Not much after that, we paid, said our goodbyes and went on our separate ways, promising that we would meet at the competition. 'This will be interesting.'

(...)

Finally, the day has arrived! For the first time in a while, I woke up before my alarm went off. I was so excited that I put my IPod on my columns and listened to music blaring to high. While I showered, I sang the lyrics as loud as I could. After drying myself, I danced while dressing up and having breakfast. Then I looked up at the watch and I still had plenty time to rock before I had to leave, so I kept on dancing and singing to my imaginary microphone on my living room.

"Make us Free na splash! Kasaneta!~"

"Hikari no kontrasuto abite~" At the sound of another voice on my house, I turned around.

"Wha- Haru?! What are you doing here?" I panicked. No one had heard me singing like that before. 'How embarrassing!"

"I've come to pick you up earlier and heard the music outside, so I used my key."

"I didn't know that you were fan of Style Five." I said teasingly.

"I didn't know that you singed like that." He stroked back.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything! Omou you ni sei! Sei! Sei! A-oh~" I restarted singing and making the choreography. Then, I pulled Haru to make him do the same as I. "Jibunrashiku kick! Kick! Kick! A-oh! Tsukamitainda pull! Pull! Pull! A-oh" It was when Haru finally gave in.

"Todokisou na deep! Deep! Deep! Splash free!" We both danced and singed together until the music was over. 'Oh, how I love to see this secret part of him!'

"I think that it's already time for us to go, Kats." Yeah, Kats is how he treats me when we are alone or with Makoto.

"I agree. Sorry for wasting your time, Haru."

"No problem. It was fun. Now, let's get going." He demanded while pulling my hand.

We grabbed our bags and left my house. Once outside, we had to go ring Makoto's bell because he was nowhere to be seen. It took a few seconds to Makoto to open the door.

"Sorry for making you wait out there. Ren and Ran wanted to go with us, so I had to help my parents to take care of them."

"That's okay. Let's go to the pool. I bet that Nagisa, Rei and Kou are already waiting for us there." Makoto closed the door behind him and we headed to the installations.

"Hey people!" I shouted when I saw them.

"Good morning." Rei replied.

"Yey! It's the first time on a competition to Katy!" Nagisa jumped up and down.

"Yes it is! And I'm gonna win it! Hahaha!" Then, I looked up and saw the building. It was very large one, and smelled like chlorine.

"Let's go inside." We followed Makoto.

Once in there, we went to our seats. They were in the first line and we had a very good view to the pool. Opposite us was the Samezuka Academy. I could recognize Momo, Nitori and Sousuke, the last one giving me a smile.

"I don't see onii-chan…" Kou complied.

"He'll be there anytime soon, don't worry." Rei patted her shoulder.

Time flied. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei had already swum. It was time to Haru to do so. He was already on his block talking with some guy who wasn't facing us.

"Look! Onii-chan arrived! ONII-CHAN!" Kou pointed to the guy and started to shout so that she could get his attention. Then he turned around and I froze.

"…"

"Katy, you okay?" Makoto asked me. No, I wasn't. 'Rin?! It can't be him! He is in Australia!' I felt a shiver going down my spine. His gaze fell on me. _The same eyes, the same hair. The same feeling that I used to have when he looked at me._

"Yes. Just… thoughts."

"You sure? You're shaking."

"Y-Yes." When I finished, they went to the blocks and started the race. I checked the lane that he was in and searched in the screen what was is name: Rin Matsuoka.

'No! It's impossible!' He and Haru ended at the same time and went to the changing rooms

"If you'll excuse me, I must go change myself." I ran to the locker room. I heard someone calling the female's relay. Once dressed, I dashed out to my position. From there, I could see him on the seats with Sousuke looking straight at me. 'Let's see how he reacts when I do this.' I pulled the rubber band of my goggles and let it slap on my cap. His eyes widened in shock.

"On your marks!"

'This is just a coincidence. This is just a coincidence!'

"Go!"

I jumped from the block and started to swim free. But, instead of feeling the water, I saw is face right in front of me. 'I have to put an end to this.' I was only focused in finishing the race the fastest that I could to finally meet the boy. Then, I touched the wall.

"Huh? Is it over?" I was confused. How did I end up so fast? "That doesn't matter right now. I need to take a break."

I walked past the other girls from the race and ignored their comments. I went to the showers and took a bath. I needed to cool off. So many thoughts running through my head... It took a long time before I turned off the water and started to dress myself up.

"*knock* *knock* Katy? Are you in there?" I heard Kou behind the door.

"Yes. Wait one sec and I'll be there." I packed my things and got out. I saw that with Kou were Makoto, Rei and Nagisa. No sight of Haru.

"How did you swum like that?" Nagisa asked, completely anxious to know my answer.

"I don't know. By the way-"

"And what was that that you did before diving in? When you pulled the band from your goggles!"

"It's an important thing to me. Now can you-"

"And why..." Nagisa kept asking me questions but I barely heard because, on the corner of my eye, I saw something more interesting. Without saying a word, I turned around and made my way were Haru was talking to a guy. They both stopped their conversation to look at me.

"So it's really you."

The guy turned around and smiled to me.

"Hey there, Katy"

 _S_ _o, I know that this chapter sucks, so don't explode on me, pls?_

 _What did you think? Too much spoilers? I am up to any request and suggestion. If you liked it, review. If you don't, just don't keep reading._

 _Bye-Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you still remember my name?" I clenched my fists and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Katy, I know that you might be angry but-"

"Angry?! No, no... I not angry! I am furious! And how do you even remember me?!"

"Please, could you just listen to me?"

"SHUT UP" I couldn't contain myself and slapped him across his face. "NOW YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME! I'VE WAITED SIX YEARS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS? AND NOW YOU COME HERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed and started running out of the building. I heard someone shout my name, but I didn't care.

I ran for what felt like hours and finally stopped in my tracks. Tears were rolling down my face and I fell on my knees. All of me was in a mess. That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced one of the few who could help me out at that time.

"Haru!" I cried out to my friend, who was kneeling next to me, and hugged him tightly. "Haru!"

"I know, I know..." He hugged me back while running his hands up and down my back.

We stayed like that a few more moments until he got up and offered his hand to pull me up, too.

"C'mon. Let's go home."

"A-Alright" I sniffed and we started walking, holding hands.

In the way, we didn't share a word. I was still very upset to talk. 'Why did he do this to me?' Then, we reached my house and I let Haru in. He followed me to my room, where I sat on my bed and patted on it for him to do the same. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, feeling the peace that he could give me. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and reached for the trunk from under my bed. After all, Haru deserved to know why I acted like that.

"What's that?" He looked at it.

"I must tell you what happened, so that you can understand everything." I gave the box to Haru to hold while I took the hidden necklace from my chest. Then, I put the key on its lock and opened it. Ocean eyes widened when they saw what was in there.

"You must recognize this little boy, don't you?" I asked him, as he grabbed the top one.

"How did you two meet?" Haru turned his gaze at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, let's start with the beginning...

 _Rin's parents and mine were best friends since their childhood. They were always together and the boys ended up falling in love with the girls. Then, they had us, Rin a little earlier than me. Thanks to the bond between them, we grew up very close, almost like brothers._

 _Then, at the summer holidays where we had 10 years, Rin's parents went to a trip overseas to commemorate their 15 years of marriage, and he went with me and my family to the seaside one week. After our little vacations together ended, we arrived at his house and knew that his parents were killed by a typhoon He became very depressed and moved to live with me, since he had no other family known. He was supposed to be in the same class as me but, since he was so upset and was absent around one month, he lost his place there and had to move to the school that was next to mine._

 _Sometime passed and our big friendship grew up to something more."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _That happened a few months before Rin went to Australia. It was at our cousin's baptized. We were going to the church of Iwatobi, where was his biological parents' funeral. Going to a mass would make him very sad. At the last few details before we left the house, we bumped into each other._

 _"Let me help you with the tie" I said while adjusting it._

 _"Thanks. Hermm, you look pretty in that dress" He blushed a little._

 _"Really?" I giggled at his shyness "Thanks. You don't look bad, too!"_

 _"Kids! Hurry up! We gotta go!" My mom shouted._

 _"Coming! Coming!"_

 _(...)_

 _When we arrived at the church, Rin squeezed my hand tightly._

 _'I know that it hurts, I know...'_

 _Then, my mother and I were asked to be in the front seats. I couldn't refuse, what made him upset._

 _"But... but you always seat by my side on the mass! How do I do now?" He struggled._

 _"Hey, relax." I caressed his face "I'll make it up to you later, ok? Just inhale and exhale."_

 _"*sigh* Do you promise It'll be okay?"_

 _I hugged him "I promise."_

 _(...)_

 _After it ended, Rin seemed a little sad, but that was only natural on his condition. The rest of the baptized went on quickly and ended up being a very funny and tiresome day. As we got home, we took a shower and ate a light dinner, before going straight to bed. It was already at the middle of the night when I heard some noises on my door._

 _"Hey Katy. Can I come in?" Rin peeked through my door._

 _"Hmm? Rin? Something wrong?" I asked, still half-asleep. I let him in and approach my bed._

 _"I... I had a nightmare... Can I sleep with you?"_

 _"Of course." I pulled my sheets and he entered in my bed, big enough for us two to fit in there. "Wanna tell me what was your nightmare about?"_

 _"I-I... It was... I saw my biological parents being killed in front of me. Then, you were there to comfort me but you-you were killed too!" He started crying on my neck. "I was so scared!"_

 _"There, there..." I hugged him and patted his head. "I'm here, am I not?" Even saying that, he kept trembling. There, I had an idea. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart. "See? My heart is pounding, isn't it?"_

 _"Yes... Can I stay like this a little longer?" Rin asked, burying his face deeply in my neck._

 _"S-Sure." I could feel his hot breath on it, what made me blush furiously. 'Thank god that we're on the dark!' My thoughts were interrupted by his giggles._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Katy, do you know that your heartbeat has increased? A lot."_

 _"What? You're imagining things!" I started to ramble. "There's no way that-"_

 _"Slow down, girl!" He laughed again and put my hand on his heart, too. "Can you sense it?"_

 _His heartbeat was just as uncontrolled as mine. I gave him a puzzled look. 'Does this mean that...?' He slowly started to approach his face to mine until he closed the gap between us. My mind went blank. After a few moments, he parted away and started toying with my hair locks._

 _"I know that I shouldn't, but I have grown to love you more than a best-friend, or even a sibling. I like you way more than that, Katy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to make you happy. I love you."_

 _I stood there speechless. In the end, Rin felt the same way as me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Before they had the chance of falling, I hugged him tightly and buried my face on his chest._

 _"Love you too, Rin. I love you so much that I can't describe it in words."_

 _"So, will you be my girlfriend?" He looked down at me. I smiled at him._

 _"Of course, silly."_

 _ **End of the flashback**_

 _"We started dating after that, but my parents weren't aware of that. Weeks later, we decided to tell them the truth. At first, they were against that but, with time, they accepted our love for each other."_

Haru was listening to my story carefully, with a stern look on his face.

 _"About five or six months later, we received a card from Australia, from an unknown woman. She said that was Rin's biological mother' aunt and asked him to go live with her. On the message, was said that Rin had a true sister, too, and that was there with her. He was hurt but, at the same time, he had to know more about his past and accepted to go live with her. I spent days crying, after all, I had lost my best-friend, brother and boyfriend. We promised that we would write each other once in a week but, after two or three months later, the letters stopped coming and I didn't know anything about him anymore. That was when I met you, and you helped me getting over with it, even not knowing that. The rest of the story you already know, my parents started to be constantly out due to their work, I started to live alone, went to Tokyo and now I'm here."_

"All the while without acknowledging of Rin's presence in here." Haru stated.

"Yes. How would you react if someone really important to you, who you didn't know anything for ages, appeared and acted like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, you may be right. Sorry for not telling you sooner about him. If I only knew..."

I hugged Haru. "Don't blame yourself. He was the one who screwed this all up."

We stayed like that until we heard the doorbell. Both of us went downstairs and I opened the door.

"Katy-chan! Why did you run away from us?" Nagisa (strangled) hugged me.

"Nagisa! AIR!"

"Alright..." He released me and from behind him emerged Makoto and Rei, who greeted me.

"KATY! I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" Kou came in, shouting.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had told you who my brother was, nothing of this would have happened!"

"Kou, all of you didn't have any fault. Wait, what? Do you know my story with him?" I pushed her to the living room, where we all could chat.

"...Yes, I know. I just didn't know that it was actually you!" she took a seat on a chair by my table, as well all the others, Haru next to me.

"Sorry, but, what story?" Makoto asked us.

"Oh, I'll tell you how Rin and I met." I crossed my arms and told them the story.

"So, that's what happened."

"So, Kou wasn't Rin's little sister back then, on the relay guys! It was Katy!" Nagisa stated, and all of our eyes widened.

"Wait, you are the boys that had a relay with Rin before he left?!"

"Looks like we met each other before even realizing it!" Makoto looked at his watch "Sorry, Katy, but I have to go. I didn't talk with my family after your race, so they are at my house waiting."

"Rei-chan and I have to go to the station, or we'll lose our train to home!" Nagisa tugged his friend's sleeve.

"True. Sorry for leaving this early, Katy." The blue haired man got up, as well as the blond and the brown haired one.

"I must go, too. I will try to find Rin and talk to him to know more." Kou walked to the door and they all left, all but Haru.

"So, you will stay here or do you have to go to?"

"I was wondering... I have two tickets to the movie that will pass on the cinema in an hour. Do you want to go with me?" He took the tickets from his pocket.

"Yes, I'd love to!" 'At least like that I can focus on another thing' I grabbed my purse with my cell phone and wallet

"Then let's go" Haru pushed me outside.

We could go on feet to the cinema. Once in there, we bought some popcorn and headed to our seats.

(...)

"What did you think of the movie, Haru?" I asked when we left the movie theater. It was already getting dark

"It was nice. And what did you think?"

"I liked it!" Then, my vision fell on a little shop a few meters from us "Hey, do you wanna eat some ice-cream?"

"Fine by me."

We entered in the store and ordered our ice-creams. We paid and sat on a bench next to the beach.

"The sunset is so fabulous... Just watching the sun go down always made me feel warmer" I sighed.

He nooded and kept watching the horizon

I laid my head on his shoulder. It made me feel safe. 'Who knew that we had met before? If we knew, we could have helped each other when Rin left. But there's no going back...'

A few minutes later, the sky was dark and the stars shining. Haru and I headed to my house.

On the way to my place, Haru and I chatted and giggled about several things. We were almost at my door when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry! It was my fault!"

"No, no. I wasn't paying-" The person stopped talking and I looked up at him.

"...Great." I cursed under my breath.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" Haru spoke what wouldn't leave my mouth.

"I was on my way to meet you, so we could talk. But looks like I've found you sooner than what I thought."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I got to go to my house." I walked past him but he grabbed my wrist. "Let go!"

"I won't! You'll have to listen to me first!"

"Rin. Let her go. She doesn't want to talk about it." Haru stepped up.

"No, Haru. Let's see what he has to tell." I eased myself from Rin's grasp and crossed my arms.

"Finally..." Rin blurted out "Can we go to your house? There will be easier to talk."

"Rin." Haru had a feral look on his face.

"That's okay, Haru. Go home, please."

"But... Fine. And you," He looked at Rin. "Better not mess up with Katy. See you." Haru turned on his wheels and headed to his house without looking back.

"...Well then, follow me." I shoot him a quick glare and went to my house.

We didn't talk and about two minutes later we were in front of my door. I took my heart-shapped keychain and stepped in. We headed upstairs and entered in my room. Then, I heard a little gasp. That was when I realized why he did that. 'Damn! I forgot to hide it under my bed!'

"Do you still have this?" He asked, getting a look at it before picking a picture. I heard him chuckle. "I remember this one."

"They sure were good times" I sat on the bed beside him, not daring to look him in the eye. After all, I was still mad at him.

"Yes... Hey, do you want to see something?"

"What is it?" I asked in a I-don't-give-a-thing voice.

"Look." I glanced up at him and saw that he grabbed a necklace hidden in his t-shirt. The necklace that paired mine.

"You are wearing it..."

"Yup. Sometimes, I feel relieved by using it. In the name of the old times, y'know?"

"..." I was quiet for some time. "Why didn't you send more letters? Why didn't you send news? Do you know how it made me feel?" I somewhat whispered while hugging my knees to my chest.

Rin sighed and sat next to me. He looked straight at my eyes and took my hand.

"I know that you are angry and sad but, believe or not, I was really down." He toyed with my fingers. I could tell that he was upset. "When I arrived at Australia, I met Kou and my great-aunt. We all got along well and after a month, I was accepted at a swim school. I was super excited but, then, I saw that the students' level from there were far way more high than mine. To help the situation, Kou had to move back to Iwatobi and my aunt died from her age. I started to doubt if I should keep living. So, I visited Iwatobi to go surprise Kou and you, and so that you could help me. On my way, Haru and I bumped into each other and I challenged him on a race, which he won easily. I decided to stop swimming and came back to my Australian adoptive parents because I couldn't face you like that. All that you would see was a boy who gave up of his dreams."

"So, you wanted to visit me?" I felt sorry for him.

"Yes but, like I said, I couldn't. I didn't have the courage. Some years later, I moved to Iwatobi again, and Haru and the others showed me the right path. Feeling strong again, I wanted so badly to see you that I went to our old house but you weren't already there. We lost contact and I felt bad for it, knowing that it was my entire fault."

While all the information was still settling in my head, he released my hand and turned to look me in the eyes.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asked, but I was already hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Rin! I didn't know about it and ended up hurting you!"

"That's okay. So, am I forgiven?" He asked, releasing me.

"Duh, silly. Of course you are!" I giggled

"Just to confirm." He put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Hey," I called Rin. "I can't tell that I feel about you like back then. Sure, we are very good friends and all... But I don't feel like we have that bond that we used to."

"I understand... But about very good friends, what was that scene with Haru?"

"Uh... You know, we met a little after your departure and he was the one who, with only a few words, could cheer me up. We quickly became best-friends."

"Oh, I see..."

An awkward silence filled in. 'What now?'

"Wow! Look at the time! Kou must be worried... I promised her that would be soon at home." Rin got up and offered his hand.

"Yeah, you should." I took Rin to the door.

"Well, goodnight." He chuckled

"See you." I waved and saw him go down the street. After a few seconds, I closed the door, went to the living room and threw myself onto the couch.

'Ugh, what a day!' I looked at the ceiling, trying to put my thoughts in place. 'In the end, he was concerned about me. He never forgot me! I'm a bumbass...'

Suddenly, I heard my phone going off. Without getting up, I picked it up and saw that was a text from Sousuke. It said:

-Sorry for not being able to be with u today. I was planning to go talk to u when your race finished but you ran away. I already know why, don't need 2 explain me. Anyway, want to meet wt me tomorrow?

'That Sousuke...' I imediatelly replied back.

-Sorry about that. Yes, I'd love to! What time and where?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

-I'll pick u up at your house around 10. What do you say?

-I'll be waiting. But where are we going?

-Just wait and see.

-No fair! Now I'm curious!

-Don't worry. It'll be fun.

-If you say so, I believe.

I looked up at the hours and saw that was getting late, so I got up and made my way upstairs. I put on my pajamas and got in my bed. I turned to my phone and texted again.

-I'm going to bed... It was a long day, so I'm really tired.

-Well then, goodnight Katy. Sweet dreams.

-G'night Sou. See you tomorrow.

After our goodbyes, I put down my phone and looked at the stars trough my window.

'Now, everyting will change. I'll start a new life, and Rin is in it... I've got the feeling that there will be some difficulties, but I gotta face it all and head towards tomorrow!'


	4. AN

Hello, Becas2302 here!

Well… First of all, this is _not_ an update. And I doubt that there will ever be another one.

What I mean is that ever since the last chapter that I don't know what to write. I got an author's block. I fought for more ideas and even looked up online "Things that help with an author's block", but nothing.

In the late August, I wrote some paragraphs, but then I understood why I couldn't finish this.

This is not my kind of story. Implementing an Original Character and making her date an Official Character. I've changed my way of thinking and I've lost the inspiration for doing this.

I'm sorry for the long A/N, I just needed to get this out of my chest. If anybody really wants to see what's next, I can try and write more, but without it, I'll stop.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
